Lignin is a major part of the supportive structure of most woody plants including angiosperm and gymnosperm trees which in turn are the principal sources of fiber for making paper and cellulosic products. In order to liberate fibers from wood structure in a manner suitable for making many grades of paper, it is necessary to remove much of the lignin from the fiberilignin network. Lignin is removed from wood chips by treatment of the chips in an alkaline solution at elevated temperatures and pressure in an initial step of papermaking processes. The rate of removal of lignin from wood of different tree species varies depending upon lignin structure. Three different lignin structures have been identified in trees: p-hydroxyphenyl, guaiacyl and syringyl, which are illustrated in FIG. 1.
Angiosperm species, such as Liquidambar styraciflua L. [sweetgum], have lignin composed of a mixture of guaiacyl and syringyl monomer units. In contrast, gymnosperm species such as Pinus taeda L. [loblolly pine] have lignin which is devoid of syringyl monomer units. Generally speaking, the rate of delignification in a pulping process is directly proportional to the amount of syringyl lignin present in the wood. The higher delignification rates associated with species having a greater proportion of syringyl lignin result in more efficient pulp mill operations since the mills make better use of energy and capital investment and the environmental impact is lessened due to a decrease in chemicals used for delignification.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide gymnosperm species which are easier to delignify in pulping processes.
Another object of the invention is to provide gymnosperm species such as loblolly pine which contain syringyl lignin.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a method for modifying genes involved in lignin biosynthesis in gymnosperm species so that production of syringyl lignin is increased while production of guaiacyl lignin is suppressed.
Still another object of the invention is to produce whole gymnosperm plants containing genes which increase production of syringyl lignin and repress production of guaiacyl lignin.
Yet another object of the invention is to identify, isolate and/or clone those genes in angiosperms responsible for production of syringyl lignin.
A further object of the invention is to provide, in gymnosperms, genes which produce syringyl lignin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for making an expression cassette insertable into a gymnosperm cell for the purpose of inducing formation of syringyl lignin in a gymnosperm plant derived from the cell.